The detonation of a buried explosive creates a high velocity plume of soil that moves perpendicular to the soil surface. The plume can consist of sand or other granular soil media and may be dry or wet. The explosively accelerated soil has a high momentum. The soil plume can transfer a substantial fraction of its momentum to a structure placed near the explosion (such as a vehicle underbelly) in a direction that intercepts the soil plume. The impact of the sand against the structure (e.g., vehicle underbelly) may deform and sometimes fractures the structure.